1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to bases for child safety carriers.
2. Description of the Related Art
A child safety seat is usually required to seat a young child in a vehicle for protecting the child during crash collision. The child safety seat usually includes a base that can be fastened with the vehicle, and a child seat that can be installed on the base. Moreover, the child seat typically includes a seat bottom, and a backrest affixed with the seat bottom.
To allow the placement of the child seat at a suitable recline position, some child safety seats may have a base structure that permits recline adjustment of the child seat. However, the adjustment mechanism provided in the base may not be always convenient to operate. Moreover, the locking state of the adjustment mechanism is usually designed to firmly hold the child seat in position relative to the base. As a result, the energy resulting from a crash collision may be substantially transmitted to the child seat and cause injury to the child sitting thereon.
Therefore, there is a need for an improved structure that can address at least the aforementioned issues.